Why must I die?
by RoseBadwolf1000
Summary: COMPLETE! A multi-chapter story base on Kenny video tapes his death. Kenny is searching for answers to why he dies over and over yet no one remembers. I am updating chapter 3, so check that out first. (If I have chapter 4 up by the time you read this)
1. Prequel

This chapter is a re-upload. This is a far better beta'd version. Thanks to Malcan for Beta-ing by the way. Now to the copy/pasting of the original A/N! :D

**-Break-**

Hey, I'm trying out something new here. I'm outlining a story to be a multi-chapter fic. If it works, awesome. If it doesn't, I'll go back to writing one shots. No big deal. Hope you enjoy!

**-Enjoy-**

Kenny sighed. He was bored, and these Coon and Friends meetings were doing nothing to help the city. He decided to make an announcement, standing to get everyone's attention. "Friends, I have decided two things. We should let the Coon go, as this is his house, but ban him from being a part of Coon and Friends." There was discussion, but in the end it was agreed upon.

After Cartman was let out of the cage, Mrs. Cartman dragged him upstairs and sat him down in front of the TV to watch Terrance and Phillip.

The group sat back down at the table. Stan became puzzled. "Hey Kenny-"

"Call me Mysterion." Stan rolled his eyes, and continued.

"Mysterion, what was your other decision?" The others murmured, curious as well now. They had forgotten about the second decision, busy with their own pretend double lives.

Kenny sighed again. He had hoped they had missed the slip up. The last thing he wanted was to get into this again. "That is not important."

Stan rolled his eyes, and said, "Yes it is. We are a team, and we need to work together."

Kenny face-palmed, and sighed for the third time that night. Honestly, why did he even bother? "Alright, but you guys will think I'm nuts." The others chuckled, but Kyle sighed. 'Kenny's probably going to go on about how he thinks he can't die again,' he thought.

Kenny stood up and turned away from the group. "I want to figure out why I can't die." Some of the group gasped, and some face-palmed. The first section included those like Token (who hadn't yet witnessed the 'I can't die' routine), while the second included those like Kyle (who had experienced the main rants about how much it hurt).

"Dude, you can die." Kyle's tone had come out more antagonistic than he intended, but maybe Kenny needed this harshness to bring him back to reality. Kenny turned around, glaring at Kyle.

"Human Kite, I've talked about this multiple times! You've seen me die-" Kyle stood up there and abruptly began a shouting match.

"No I haven't! No one has! And if we have, why don't we remember?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO FIND OUT!"

"MAYBE WE DON'T REMEMBER BECAUSE YOU DON'T DIE!"

They were face to face, standing on the table. Sensing a fight would soon break out if they were left to continue, the others started standing up to separate them. Kenny backed out of the guys' reach, while Kyle embraced it.

"Guys, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed." With that line, Kenny pulled out a gun and shot himself. The last things he heard was, "Oh my god, she killed Kenny!" and "You bastard!" They sounded way too traumatized to possibly forget... Right?

Kenny woke up to sunlight shining on his face through his threadbare curtains. 'Morning?' He checked the calendar and clock in his room. It was a Monday, and 6 in the morning. He sighed and got ready for school. He woke up Karen at 7, and handed her his last bit of money for lunch. He also handed her their last pop-tart. He and Kevin could go without breakfast today.

At school, Kenny got chewed out by his friends for leaving their meeting early. He just continued on, mumbling something random into his hood. It wasn't like anyone would pay too much attention, just giving smiles and nods in response. He sighed as he sat in his desk.

Not in the mood to deal with school, he sketched random drawings. One of Mr. Garrison, Kyle, Stan, Karen, the class room, Butters, and some other stuff. Anything he could think of that wouldn't encourage nightmares.

While he was sketching in his notebook, Mr. Garrison put up math problems, along with homework. Kenny hadn't looked up long enough to even acknowledge writing on the blackboard, so Butters handed him a note saying what the homework was. Kenny smiled at the boy. He was so innocent and kind. Kenny mumbled his thanks, and Butters gained a bigger smile.

After school, Kenny and the others went to Coon and Friends Headquarters. He pulled the same suicidal stunt as the day before. Maybe with enough persistence, he would burn it into their brains.

After he woke up that night, in his bed, he put on his Mysterion outfit. He visited Karen and heard about her day in a guardian angel fashion, before going out and stopping some minor crimes downtown. He eventually got killed in a drunk driving accident, but who cared, really? No matter what awful pain his body went through, he barely felt a thing anymore.

He woke up the next morning, same time as yesterday. He went and scanned the shelves for something to give to Karen. He found an egg. He cooked it up, and her smile made his day. "Thank you Kenny! I haven't had a cooked breakfast in ages!" He gave her a hug and walked her to school, almost feeling like he was worth something.

At school, a nearly identical occurrence happened with science as it did with math the previous day. Butters was kind enough to share the homework with him, and he did it right before the day was done. Since they didn't have a Coon and Friends meeting, Kenny asked Butters to hang out. They chatted as Kenny walked Karen home, and then they just hung out at the park. It was a nice change of pace for him.

That next day, Mysterion made an appearance in the news by stopping a gunpoint robbery. Kenny had only been making a list of the Graffiti outside, but then the robbery started, and he couldn't just stand by! He went inside and returned the money, but got shot when one of the robbers fired their weapon. He was proclaimed a hero and promised a memorial, but strangely enough, that part of the program was lost to a camera malfunction, never to be recorded. After his resurrection, he went to the Coon and Friends base, finding all of the heroes already there. Kenny explained the day's events (leaving out his death), but apparently the universe had already rewritten the script. Sick of accusations of "just trying to upstage Mint-Berry Crunch", he simply sighed and apologized. "I just want to sleep" were his final words before shooting himself through the head once more.

**-hello!-**

I hope you enjoyed, and I will, once this is done, post the original chapters so you know how much they needed the beta! Here is the original AN!

**-original here we come!-**

_Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is just Kenny video tapes his death, with some minor edits._


	2. Kenny video tapes his death

Kenny was just sick and tired of everyone thinking he was always around. Everyone had proven just how far the mass delusion extended during the week, constantly referencing conversations or events that had fallen through the gaps in his memory. He died over and over, he never kept it a secret, and no one seemed to care. He had tried to prove himself to the rest of Coon and Friends, so many times it was ridiculous. He tried everything he could think of, but it was like trying to break through a brick wall with nothing but his bare fists.

Another meeting. Kenny remembered when he used to look forward to them. He had felt purposeful, like a few kids in capes really could save the town. Now they filled him with nothing but dread. Things were different, ever since he had started trying to prove his immortality. They didn't look at him the same way anymore.

Suddenly Stan shouted at him from a different section of the table, breaking his miserable concentration. "Dude, if you're so obsessed with this, why don't you just videotape yourself dying and coming back to life?!" Kyle smacked him in the back of his head, and called him out on his stupid idea, but to Kenny it was perfect. Maybe there was a way to get through that wall.

"That's it!" He shouted, a euphoric smile on his face. Standing up on the table, he ran for the stairs. He was vaguely aware of Kyle right behind him, but nobody was going to ruin this for him. He slammed the door on Kyle and moved a table in front of it. Sure, Kyle would be pissed off, but as far as Kenny was concerned he hadn't exactly been the best friend lately.

He couldn't exactly afford a camera of his own, but he'd gone far enough that he wouldn't let anything stop him. After a quick search of the house, he located Cartman's mother in the kitchen. She was bringing a bowl of Cheesy Poofs to Eric- what a surprise, he thought. "MRS. CARTMAN! MRS. CARTMAN!" He cried out, running towards her. He didn't bother putting on his Mysterion voice.

"Goodness, Kenny, what is it?"

"May I borrow a video camera?"

Mrs. Cartman smiled. "Of course, honey. It's upstairs. You know, it's good to see so many of Eric's friends coming over. I know he can be... difficult, but you all mean a lot to him." Kenny nodded, not wanting to offend her, but raced upstairs as soon as possible. As he passed the living room, he heard Eric complaining about needing a soda.

Kenny frantically searched for the camera, finding it just as Kyle made it up the stairs, the rest of Coon and Friends behind him. "There he is!" Kyle shouted. Interesting that they'd only started caring when there was a chance they might all be proven wrong, Kenny thought bitterly.

"Mysterion, don't do this!" Stan shouted. Kenny just smiled at him.

"Bye, you guys." He said in his deep voice, and jumped from the window. Landing safely, he ran to his house. The others gave chase, but they were all too slow. They couldn't risk falling too far.

Kenny quickly turned on the borrowed camera, starting a recording and setting it on his bed. He grabbed a knife from the kitchen, running right past his parents. Too damn drunk to know or care what their own son was about to do to himself.

Kenny laid back onto the thin pillow, taking deep breaths. He hated this. He hated his stupid messed-up life that he just couldn't seem to escape from. Letting his anger and hopelessness guide his hands, he stabbed himself on the bed. When he felt the knife lodge itself deep in his stomach, it was all he could do to lift it out and push down a second time. And then, a third.

His breaths came quick and shallow now, like his thoughts. Oh god, it hurts. I hope I don't go to Heaven this time. Or Hell. Everything tastes like blood. I wish I didn't know what blood tastes like. Please don't let Karen see this. I don't care if she doesn't remember. She doesn't need to see it. He felt every horrifying second of his impalement, the torturous pain only beginning to fade away as he heard the others burst into his room. Kenny tried to look up at them, but he couldn't move or see anymore. All he heard was faint screaming, the sound drifting away as the seconds passed. "Oh my god, she killed Kenny!" Someone cried. Why? He didn't care anymore. It was almost over.

The last thing he heard was "You bastard!" from Kyle before slipping away. Before he could perceive anything, he was waking up in his bed, restored to life once again. The first thing he did was get up and check the camera. It was still recording, battery dangerously low. He gave himself a fist bump and replayed a short section of the video before switching the camera off. It had everything he needed.

-

Luckily for Kenny, the next day was show and tell. Everyone was as casual as they had always been, with nothing to say to him but a "Hi Kenny." or maybe "Why'd you leave early Kenny?" He would just smile and mumble something indistinguishable, while the person who asked would just smile and nod. They didn't have knives and blood and pain etched into their minds. Kenny sat down at his desk, patiently waiting until Mr. Garrison walked in.

"Now would anyone like to share something with the class?" Kenny raised his hand before anyone else could, earning the chance to go first. He hooked up the fully charged camera to the projector, and played the tape in its entirety. Him stabbing himself, the guys coming in and reacting, his final breath. A lapse of several hours, and his brand-new body appearing in bed with wings and a halo that slowly faded away. Kenny took down his hood, gaining a few gasps.

"I fucking told you guys!"

His comment sparked a ton of new ones. Suddenly, everyone's reactions were pouring out.

"What the hell dude!"

"That's fucked up!"

"It's got to be fake... right?"

"It looks pretty real."

"What's going on?"

"Why did I say she?"

"I'm remembering."

Kenny could see it. Confronted with hard evidence, the figurative wall was crumbling, letting years of repressed memory flow back into their conscious thoughts. The rest of the class was spent remembering all the times Kenny had died, expressing shock that they could have ever forgotten. Kenny felt smug and justified, but he saw something in his friends' eyes. They looked almost... haunted. It wasn't the most comforting sight, but maybe they would just have to deal with it. After all, he was doing just fine.

-This had been an updated copy.-

This was a Beta'd version of the original chapter 2. Thanks to Malcan for being such an awesome person to beta for me!

Here is the original An:

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 2.**


	3. CARTMAN! and Karen

Kenny was having a blast all day, everyone in his class finally believed him! He actually had his hood down, and was answering questions about how his deaths happened. Cartman approached him when the class was on the way to lunch. "I remembered before this." Kenny stared at him confused.

"What the heck do you mean fat-ass?" Cartman shook his head smiling.

"I remembered your deaths." Kenny got a look of anger.

"AND YOU DIDN"T TELL ME?!" Cartman shrugged.

"There was nothing in it for me." Kenny was obviously pissed.

"Alright! You are not my best friend. In fact, I don't think you ever were!" Kenny left him standing in the middle of the hallway. Stan and Kyle were already eating and asked him what was wrong.

"Fucking fat-ass knew about my deaths and didn't tell me." The two stared at him in shock.

"Are you serious?" Stan asked. Kenny nodded. "We should kill him!" Kyle nodded.

"Yeah! He's a bastard!" Kenny shook his head.

"Guys, that's something he would do. Let's just ignore him for a while." The others nodded, and left it at that.

The rest of the day went nicely for Kenny. Mr. Garrison just let them converse about Kenny's deaths and assigned them a paper on them. Kenny walked Karen home, and locked her in her room. He appeared to her as Mysterion, and told her about Kenny having a secret.

"Your older brother-" Mysterion started.

"Kevin?" Karen interrupted. Mysterion shook his head.

"No, Kenny." She nodded, blushing. "Good guess though." She laughed at that.

"So, what about him?" She asked.

"He has a secret. He recently told it to some members of his class but it's a bad secret so he can't tell you yet." She nodded.

"Do you know it?" He nodded. "Will you tell me when it's time?" He smiled.

"I'll leave that to him, unless he asks me." She looked a bit disappointed, so he gave her a quick hug. "Okay?"

Karen smiled. "Alright, Guardian angel." He gave her another hug, then went to his position on her window.

"Goodnight Karen." She waved goodbye as he dropped to the ground. She then got in bed and slept.

Kenny then spent the rest of the night attacking criminals, reporting graffiti, and thinking up ways to find out why he dies. He wrote down some of these into a notepad he carried around to report the graffiti and other minor crimes he saw. So far he had a list.

**Find the cult of Cutulu.**

They could possibly have answers because of his parents going there. They may have even started a ritual on him!

**Talk to Mint Berry Crunch.**

He discovered his own powers, and a different planet. His race could have answers for him

**Talk to Damien/Satan next time he went to hell.**

He already goes to hell all the time, so why not chat for a bit while he was there?

**Talk to the Mole. **

He saved his life, by bringing him back in the war against Canada. He seemed to remember the last time they spoke. However, he may be hard to find, due to The Mole and Gregory moving to Great Britain.

**Find Pip.**

Pip had gone missing for a while now, and may have some insight now that he has been gone.

Kenny sighed, now sitting on a rooftop. He had no idea what to do now. He checked his watch. It was only 11. He could always just shoot himself to bed. However he already missed last night, and he did not want to skip out on his watch over the city. So there Kenny sat, until a fat kid in a raccoon costume approached him from behind.


	4. The Capture and Introducing the Cult

**Why must I die: Chapter 4**

_Yes it is finally here! I finally got around to typing and editing the next chapter of Why Must I die. I gained inspiration for it again after reading A Demonic Demigod named Kenny, and True Meaning of Friendship both on this site, and by LadyRaven-321. Go check out her stories after mine, they are written much better and I could feel myself become the charater in some of the situations. They are a great read if you have free time. _

_Now this chapter will be a bit short, similar to chapter 3, however the next one, I assure you, will be longer, just due to the fact that I'll not have Kenny passed out (as much), and I will, most likely, be doing an info drop on you. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy reading the story I finally updated._

**-btw I will most likely not update this within a week/few days. Sorry in advance.-**

Kenny sat on the roof, head in hands, watching for any signs of trouble, or criminal activity. His mind was racing, yet he was tired, and bored out of his mind. He, being as bored as he was, did not see Cartman, dressed up as the Coon, sneak up behind him. The coon got to hit mysterion in the back of the head before he even knew the coon was there. Proffessor Chaos was on the sidelines wincing at the force Cartman used, asking as Kenny's face hit the ground, making him bleed.

"Coon, isn't that a little bit to evil for you, I mean, well oh hamburgers, you are supposed to be the good guy and all." Chaos stared down at his feet, a bit in sadness for Mysterion, and a bit in guilt for telling Coon where he was. Coon however just turned, panting, to the proffessor.

"Oh Chaos, so much to teach you. He can't die! Nothing is to evil when it comes to him now." The proffessor gulped nervously, as the coon started barking in evil laughter. Butters hoped he wouldn't be roped into anymore of the coon's plans after this.

When Kenny woke up he was back in his normal clothes, so at first he thought he died, but the pain in his forehead, and back of the head begged to differ. Kenny then realized he was gaged and tied to whatever he was sitting on, it felt like a chair. But why? Who would go to this much trouble for him. Kenny tried to open his eyes, but realized his Parka was partially in the way. He could only see his feet, his legs tied to the wooden legs of a chair, and a wooden floor. Kenny was about to look up an investigate where he was more, but he heard footsteps, along with a door opening, however it sounded like to pairs of feet. Kenny quickly shut his eyes to pretend like he was still passed out. He knew he had to keep still when the footsteps drew closer and he heard the voices.

"So, how long until the messanger is awake, and ready to finish the cerimony?" Ah, so there was two people. But what is this about a Messenger? A Cerimony? Who where these people? Were they talking about him? What was this cerimony about? His mind was racing with all these questions, and more, so Kenny almost missed it when they second person respond.

"He should be waking up any minute now, or, we could just wake him up ourselves." Kenny could almost feel the evil glare that the man would be wearing. It sent a chill up his spine. Kenny was not lucky however, and the men stepped closer. One of them viciously pulled down his hood, and the other slapped him in the face.

Kenny quickly put on a dumb, scared child act, and began to scream into the gag. He even was able to get teary-eyed. It would have been impressive and gotten him into any acting school he wanted,, were it not a life or death situation.

The two men grabbed him, and the older of the two told him to shut up. Both of them had grey hair, and one of them was balding, but one of them had a lot more wrinkles to his face. Kenny obliged to the old one's request, and sat perfectly still and became quite. The old man smiled devilishly at this, and left the room with the other.

Kenny took this oppertunaty to scan the room. He noticed a lot of books that appeared to deal with Cutultu and the necromicon. He gulped. He had been captured and placed in the hands of the cult. But by who? And more importantly, Why?

**-and I should really be doing my homework right about now-**

Hope you enjoy, and yes, you guessed it, It was Cartmas that brought him to the cult. Want to know why? Chapter 5 will explain. If you don't like that, oh well, write up your own reasoning, I'd love to see it. I hope you enjoyed.

BYE!


	5. Probably the longest (and best) chapter

**Why must I die chapter 5:**

I finished writing the story on January seventh twenty-fifteen. Yes, you can shame me for not posting sooner, but I needed to type it up! I'm writing this AN on Jan. 7th, as well as I'm typing up part of it. So, no judgement. I will take time to edit each part as well. So far it appears, including this chapter, there are five chapters left. Two of those may be combined, due to those two being fairly short. However you can expect the last chapter to be posted late. And I mean late. You're not supposed to understand until it's posted, so don't worry. Just be patient. Also, I should mention, I'm typing this AN while really tired. So...Give me some credit. I hope you enjoy the story I have written for you, and I really like where it is headed. I may go back and make revisions, once the Cthulhu stories I've checked out from my local library system come in. Once those books come in, I may come back and edit some of what happens to be more accurate.

Also, pre-warning, This chapter is actually pretty long in my notebook. I was really inspired in my math class today. **insert pause for laughter. **Anyway, I really like the way I wrote this chapter. I hope it keeps with the tone I'm trying to send. Now, relax and enjoy my crazy teenage ideas.

_-hello, my name is-_

When the men reentered the room, accompanied by, at least, fifty people, Cartman, and Butters, who was pulling along a goat. Kenny started at Butters and Cartman gobsmacked. Butters was crying, and bending down to hug the goat every few seconds, seemingly scared. Cartman was just smirking in intense delight at Kenny's displeasure.

"So Kinny. You're awake?" Cartman mocked, annoying Kenny to no end. "I sure knocked you out good." Cartman began to approach Kenny, but was stopped by an old man, who pushed Cartman back, and dragged Butters to be infront of Kenny. After making sure Butters would not move the man pulled a goblet out of his robe pocket. Butters kept repeating that he was sorry in between sobs. Kenny had no idea why Butters was crying, but knew it couldn't be good. Suddenly, an instant after the man pulled out the goblet, Another cult member shoved a knife into Butter's hands, and forced him to slash it across the goat's thought. The old man then collected some of the blood into the cup. It would have made Kenny puke, had it not been for the gag. The man then handed the cup to Cartman, while the other, with the knife, handed the knife over as well. Using Butters' hand, Cartman dragged the knife along Butter's wrist, and poured into the cup. It made Butters yelp in pain, while Kenny growled in anger, and the Cult members, along with Cartman, began to chant words Kenny did not understand.

During this chant, Kenny felt immobile. He couldn't move but his thoughts were racing at a million miles an hour. One of the cult members ripped off Kenny;s gag, and forced Kenny to drink the blood. Kenny gagged, finally broken from the paralyzing chant, but it was to late, he already swallowed. Kenny's head spun, and the colors danced before his eyes, while they blended together. After the colors faded to grays , Kenny past out in the chair.

After four hours of chants, and taunts from Cartman, Kenny woke up. Kenny had not heard anything himself, and hadn't even realized he passed out, until he remembered the dancing colors. He groggily opened his eyes to see the old man's robes, directly in front of him. Kenny slowly raised his head to meet the man's eyes, but when he did, he felt a surge of hatred that was not his own fill up inside of him. Kenny, no wait, not Kenny, someone inside of Kenny, knew this man, and while Kenny may hate him, the person inside of him, despised his very existence, for very different reasons.

Kenny didn't know who he was anymore. Every-time he blinked his eyes after viewing the man, he got an onslaught of new memories. No. He was an Egyptian king. No. He was the emperor of a planet. No. He was the messenger of Cthulhu. No. He was the messenger of the old ones. No. He was an evil dictator. 'NO!' He was Kenny McCormick, white trash, South Park native. He had an older brother that smoked, and gave him drugs. He had a younger sister he protected, and dressed up as a superhero for. He had abusive, alcoholic, loving parents. He needed to stay sane, if not for himself, for them. This wasn't normal. Then again, when was he ever normal? Kenny continued with this internal debate, while the members of the cult looked on.

Butters was locked in a cage for trying to stop them, and was gagged as Kenny had been earlier. Cartman, however, was dressed in cult wear, and enjoying every moment.

Cartman had joined the cult ever since the Cthulhu Crisis in the gulf. He enjoyed hanging out with the mythical god, and wanted him back.

The goth kids, had been forced back into the cult for this meeting by the emos and vamp kids, who were also watching Kenny's internal struggle. The emos and vamps threatened them with converting them over, by the means of the plants. They were stuck in the cage next to Butters, because even they thought doing this was wrong.

At this point in time Kyle and Stan were at the bus stop. Neither Cartman nor Kenny had showed up, so they decided to ditch school to find them. They started out with Cartman's house, where Cartman's mom told them he hadn't come home last night they panicked. They rushed to Kenny's house, and ended up rescuing Karen from her parent's fighting about a missing Kenny. They convinced her to come with them, siting the need for her to leave the house while her parents were going to fight like this. They then exited the McCormick house, and went to Stark's Pond to form a plan. Kyle and Stan decided to contact Damien, as he seemed to have a kinship with Kenny. Karen had no idea who Damien was, so they just told her he was a nicer goth kid, so she ended up being fine with it. The boys also had no idea if Karen knew of Kenny's deaths, so they just silently agreed not to mention it. While Stan waited with Karen, Kyle went to the local library, and proceeded to check out a book on religions. Inside was a way to summon the devil and his son or daughter.

Satan and Damien were actually getting along for once. They were sitting on Satan's pink couch, sipping tea that Pip had prepared. Satan had given his blessing for the two to date earlier in their meeting. Suddenly the two were fire-blazed summoned to the surface. Pip had been holding onto Damien's hand so he was dragged along for the ride.

All of the kids screamed as the fires blazed infront of the them. However, when the fires ceased, revealing the three figures were unharmed, Karen stopped screaming and smiled wide. She had saw Pip, and considering he was her friend before he mysteriously went missing, she called to him, "Hi Pip!", brightening everyone's mood, including Damien's who was not a big fan of friendships. She and Pip walked off and started to have a nice conversation, while the others began discussing Kenny.

Satan explained to the group, now without Karen and Pip, that Kenny wasn't normal. This received the obvious, we know, he can't die, routine, Satan continued. Satan explained that Kenny was a reincarnation of a messenger for the old ones, but the ritual was originally botched. Kenny was his own person, with the powers of the messenger, but the cult could implant the memories, which may end up causing Kenny to turn evil, and destroy the world with his powers. The boys were all shocked, and Damien protested, saying that they had to stop the cult. The super best friends, Kyle and Stan, agreed, while Satan told them that they had to get to the cult immediately, and that he would look after Karen and Pip from hell, until the three returned to Stark's pond. Damien called to Pip to tell him he loved him, just before the three were transported by Satan to the Cult's front door.

_-Kenny McCormick, and can I leave this fic with you for you to just peruse?-_

Also, if you are curious about the time here is my calculation. Kenny was on the rooftop at 11 o'clock during the night. He had been sitting there for a while, to get bored enough to be knocked out, so around 30 minutes. Then it would take about an hour for travel to te cults hideout and get Kenny's 10 minutes or so for taunting, and the beginning of the ceremony with the goat and everything. Then the four hours that Kenny was passed out. Leaving it around 7:10 in the morning by thhe time Stan and Kyle are at the bus stop.

I PUT EFFORT INTO THIS MAN!

Plus, I had to make it look like I was actually doing math in math class so I came up with an intricate portion of the story to be based around math. I think my algebra teacher would be proud.

Also this chapter alone was about 5 or so pages in my notebook. This will be the longest chapter, (unless I add onto the upcoming ones). So, I hope you enjoyed and keep reading.

You also may want to know this, the Satan conversation was the hardest part about this chapter to write, I just wasn't certain how to do it, then one of my friends, who is a really good writer, explained to me how I could do it, and I went with a mix of her idea, and one I had been having.

Yay! Late night An writing binge, it's too much fun!

Love all of ya reading this still. Bye!


	6. Search and Almost Rescue

_**Why must I die chapter 6! (Yay!)**_

Typing this up on January 8th, 2014. Today I received 3 books on the Cthulhu mythos from my local library, so after I read those, I will most likely edit this story, or post a new addition of it, that has all of the realistic Cthulhu stuff in it. So...Keep an eye out for that! :D

So, this chapter was surprisingly easy to write. I didn't make it nearly as long as the last chapter. However, I did put a lot of thought into it, and while writing it, I wanted to include realistic powers. With Damien and Kenny both having powers, I really wanted to make it realistic, unlike in many superhero movies. This occurs when the two super heroes or people with super hero like technology or powers engage in battle, but don't use their stuff to their full effect. This can be listed in Cinema Sins if you watch their videos on Youtube. If you haven't I sincerely suggest their stuff. It can be pretty funny.

Anyway, in this chapter I wanted to make it more realistic than it would have been in those movies, having both Damien and Kenny use their powers.

So, I hope you enjoy this extremely short chapter, and the ones to follow.

_-Let's get you reading, now shall we?-_

The goth kids sensed the satanic powers flowing through Damien as soon as he appeared outside. They felt similar powers, but not quite, emerging in Kenny, but had no idea what to make of that just yet. They instead quietly discussed possible reasoning for the anti-Christ coming to the cult. The best ones they came up with were rescuing them, the goths, or rescuing Kenny. They were hoping for the former, but knew it would likely be the later.

Kenny, on the other side of the room, was hurting. Over the time it took Kenny's, _(or should he be called Yog-Sothoth now?)_, friends to arrive, it was nearing to late for him to be saved. Kenny was remembering Yog-Sothoth's powers, but not quite how to control them, along with an onslaught of memories. The Yog-Sothoth inside of Kenny wanted to kill.

Outside the building Damien was using his own powers to sense exactly who was inside the building, and where. He found the annoying goth kids, the slightly less annoying Butters, Cartman, who's annoying levels increasing every chance they met up, along with many cult followers from across the nation, and finally Kenny. Kenny appeared to be growing in power and experience by the second. Damien had no idea how that was possible. Damien told Kyle and Stan what they needed to do, along with when to do so, while he rushed inside the building for Kenny.

The plan was for Stan to dress up as Raven, rescuing the goth kids, while convincing them to escape, along with letting him rejoin their group. Kyle, meanwhile, would release Butters, and, given the opportunity, kick Cartman in the nuts. They would have to get in, and out, as quick as possible, once Damien sent them the signal.

Now, you, dear reader, may be expecting a huge fight sequence, or a quick get away from the cult, but this is not the case.

_-Lol, 4__th__ wall breaking cliff hanger.-_

I bet you did not expect the goth kids to have powers, did you? Well, I decided, that since they would practically worship the ground Damien walked on, along with their knowledge in the Cult, they would have some ability to sense Damien. At least, that's what I figure. Along that note, since Kenny was growing with a similar power, they would be able to sense that as well.

Now, Damien's powers may seem a bit confusing. For the explanation on what he used, I direct you to the Pokemon Lucario Movie. Yes, Damien used Aura...It's the best explanation I got for forming a plan! Don't like it? Deal with it! My fic, my cannon, my AU.

Okay? Okay.*

*Feels for TFIOS...

I need to get some sleep now.

So, hope you enjoyed reading, and have a nice day/morning/night/evening.


	7. Escape and Chase

_Hey everybody. *ducks tomato thrown at me.* Okay, Okay, I deserved that. *ducks watermelon.* Now guys, was that really called for? *gets pelted by food and other things people throw on stage at people they hate.* STOP! I know I'm in the wrong, but when you are a kid, that is busy with school and things, you feel like internet stuff goes on the backburner. I know how it feels to be in your shoes, and how much it sucks. I know. Trust me I know. Now, if we'd stop with the hate, I can continue with the story. I hope you continue to enjoy, we only have a few chapters left. Let's get through them, and you keep reading. M'kay?_

Damien's presence was felt immediately by Kenny. He now knew what his powers were, by some kind of 6th sense, though he didn't know how to use them quite yet. Kenny did, however, know the cult would help him learn. Oh, not the newer members of course, but the old mn. The one that woke him up. They would be of use. He could easily lie to them, and tell them he couldn't summon Cthulhu until his powers returned, but Kenny was an honest person- or was it god now?- so he couldn't lie, he'd just threaten. There was an obvious difference in Kenny's mind. So, with all of this in mind, Kenny knew he had to get Damien, and likely his friends, out of here.

Damien was just entering the building when Kenny spoke to the worshipers. "I am Nyarlathotep!" Kenny was shocked, this knowledge came pouring out of his mouth before he even knew it. "A messenger of Cthulhu," While Kenny continued the cheers of the crowd drowned his speech out, "though I do not remember my past lives or my powers." When things calmed down, Kenny continued. "Now, I do not like what you have done to Butters, and those Goth kids." The worshipers got eerily quite, and very solum. "I demand you release them at once! Or else when I reawaken Cthulhu to this world, he will not be pleased." There was a fire in Kenny's eyes and soul that blazed, and he began to glow at the end of this sentence, scaring the worshipers, and Damien who sensed a surge in Kenny's power. However, the surge and glow passed after a few seconds, and the newer members shivered with chills down their spines. Butters cheered at Kenny's words, happy for his expected release. The goths were indifferent, but hoped the worshipers took Nyarlathotep's words seriously. The goths' hope was confirmed as they, and Butter's were released. The members that released them led them to the door, where Stan, dressed as Raven, and Kyle stood.

While this was going on, Kenny was released from the chair, and he immediately pulled up his hood to cover his face, and smiled brightly, though in his core he knew he would soon be up to no good, as Damien was in the room.

Damien entered the room as they were releasing Butters and the Goth Kids. He hid in the corner, but sensed that Kenny sensed him. Kenny suddenly requested to have all members come back the next night, so he could have a private meeting with the highest authority, other than himself, in the room. Damien shivered at these words. They could be either very good, or very bad for him, forcing Damien to stay in the shadowed corner of the room.

The cult members gave into Kenny's demands, not wanting to make one of their gods mad. Soon it was just the cult elder, Damien, and Kenny in the room. The elder asked some generic, "How are you," type questions, but Kenny ignored him, in favor of the book shelves. Slowly, Kenny turned to the elder, once he was quite, and asked, "How do I use my powers?" The elder gained a ginormous smile, that scared Kenny, while reminding him of the Disney villain from Hunchback of Notre Damn. While Kenny was thinking this, the elder grabbed an ancient journal from one of the bookshelves and handed it to Kenny. Once he felt it Kenny recognized it immediately as his own. Kenny flipped through the pages, just to check that it was legible. It was perfection in the form of handwriting. The swirls of the cursive were exquisite.

Kenny asked the elder to give him any books he wrote, helped write, or were about him. After Kenny received about 23 books, 5 more journals, 4 graphic novels (that Kenny apparently drew), and a Cthulhu-designed backpack ( with an enlarged interior and made light by his powers), Kenny used a recently read about power to get inside the bored-as-hell Damien's mind, and tell him to knock the elder out. Damien sent all of the books in the room to Kenny's bedroom in hell, and knocked the man out with the chair he tied Kenny in.

After a thanks, and hug, from Kenny, Damien led Kenny out of the house. However, Kenny decided that this was really rude of him, and he decided to leave a note for the elder. It said he would come back to this location if he ever needed more answers, that it was not time for Cthulhu to rise, and that if the members tried looking for him, they would die. It seemed pretty good to both the boys, which caused them to quickly left the property.

While this was going on, Stan, still dressed as and kind of wanting to be Raven, Kyle, Butters, and the Goths, were running from the worshipers and Cartman. Cartman was pissed that Butters was leaving, wanting to sacrifice him to Kenny, and that Stan and Kyle had found out he was a cultist. He had tried very hard to keep it under wraps. These reasons caused him to lead, the surprisingly slow, chase.

_-Now I was going to end here, but since I haven't updated, I'll give you guys more.-_

Raven had decided to rejoin the goths after they escaped the chase, and the goths were fine with this, even allowing him to be in '[his] conformist clique.' as well. They saw his depressed soul, and how he saw the world as shit. Kyle was not a fan of Raven's return, but saw how 'happy' Stan seemed to be as Raven, so he accepted it. However, Kyle was enjoying throwing Taunts at Cartman, which Butter's was getting annoyed about, as Cartman was nice to him.

The group eventually made it back to Stark's pond, where Pip was teaching Karen how to skip stones so they landed on the other side of the water, when Pip saw the group. He was about to ask what was happening, but Kyle pulled on his, and Karen's arms, forcing them to run with him. The group explained as they ran what was happening. Karen was so shocked at what happened to Kenny that she stopped running for a moment, however Pip picked her up, so she would not be caught, and carried her on his back, a minute later he was catching up to the others.

_-Hope you enjoyed that.-_

_Again I'm sorry i did not update. Please just enjoy the story, and leave a review about it. _


	8. The hunt of the fatass

Why must I die chapter. Typed as of February 6 and 7th 2015.

I apologize for not updating sooner guys. I've really been trying. I'm just planning on uploading the rest in one big day of posting. Then I can move on to other stories, such as time loop or black and white, or a new one I'm planning. (It's a secret.)

-line breaks!-

Eventually the mob, excluding Cartman, got bored and gave up the chase. With the odds turning ever in their favor the chased group became the chasers. They cornered Cartman, and made him explain his side of the story.

At this point Damien and Kenny had figured out about the chase, and followed tracks until they came across a cult member. Kenny, as their lord, demanded they tell him what was going on. He got info about the chase, and the duo quickly found the group and Cartman.

When the duo reached the group Cartman had just gotten to the part about the goat blood sacrifice. Kenny, luckily, was able to cover Karen's ears.

"Fatass, you better tell me everything you did to me, or you won't be Cthulhu's friend, you'll be his lunch!" Cartman's face shifted from fairly calm to extreme panic when he noticed Kenny, and quickly explained the entire ritual.

This explanation made Stan puke, and Kyle turn a pale green, while, compared to his hat at least. Cartman was very nervous at the fact that Kenny was in a rage. You never wanted to be on the bad side of an angry Kenny, plus Kenny now had powers that could destroy him in a second. Kenny's face was bright red, and vein's were popping out of his forehead. Cartman's nervousness was showing through weak knees, and a pale face, while staring at Kenny. Cartman wondered what Kenny was going to do to him, _'Murder? Torture? Why is he waiting so long to do something?'_ These were the main objectives of the trains of thoughts going through Cartman's mind. What Cartman did not expect was what he did get.

A hug.

The others were just as surprised as Cartman, who shouted "What the fuck?" when it happened.

Kenny let go of Cartman, and proceeded to explain why he was happy.

He was powerful, in-control of his own life, and he finally understood what he was. And he had Cartman to thank for that. Cartman smiled at him, and hugged Kenny, while Kenny asked him if he wanted to be best friends again. Cartman, of course, desprate for friendship, agreed.

However, Kenny couldn't help but wonder, what was the point of him dying all the time? He knew he was Cthulhu's messenger, but it wouldn't exactly help Cthulhu for him to be dead every other day. 'Why must I die?'

-Aww man.-

Only one more chapter guys! I'm going to miss this story. I love it too much. It may suck in writing aspects but it's my baby, my first really big story here on Fanfiction, and I'm sad to let it go.


	9. The final chapter

_'I'm bored.'_ I thought, sighing, and staring blankly at the wall. The teacher was yapping but I could not be bothered to pay attention. I looked down at my notes, and flipped to a page full of ways to die._ 'I guess I'll pick out, and write new ways for Kenny to die.'_ I grinned, and began writing a fanfiction. I really should have been paying attention to my algebra teacher, but he was just repeating the same examples with one or two numbers switched. Plus fanfictions were so much more fun!

So, I just kept writing Kenny McCormick fanfics involving him dying, while the teacher tried to explain the Quadratic function for the 20th time that lesson.

-Okay, Did anyone understand that? No? I'll explain.-

I wrote the majority of this story during my math class. (I do not miss it by the way!) And I thought that a good way to end it was pulling out of the story, and entering the real world to show that it was just another multiverse. :)

This was not actually the intended ending from when I started out. It was originally going to end in Kenny turning insane due to memories, dying for a final time after a battle and talking to god, but it was way to sad for me to write, and I came up with this ending instead. If any of you guys want that ending, I give you full permission to write it, as long as you credit me and tell me in a PM! :)

And now I'm sad. Because this is the last chapter. My brain baby is gone with the wind.

Now, tell me in the reviews. What is something you want written, but can't find anywhere on the site? I just may be able to help you out with that.

Also, for similar writings check out my themes story. Its full of one-shots. :)


End file.
